What They Want
by BendingMetal
Summary: She wasn't about to give those traitors what they wanted. She knew they wanted to make her slip up, make a mistake, but she wouldn't. Story about Azula during the end of the series and what she is thinking in three parts. Please Read and Review


I'm hoping to explain why Azula did the things she did. Starting right after Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal, when the fine cracks in her mind started to grow. What she is thinking in the last few episodes, and her reasoning behind her actions.

* * *

><p>Azula couldn't stop replaying Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal in her mind. She didn't know which hurt more, the fact that Mai was ready to fight her or that Ty Lee sided with Mai. She didn't know what made her feel more helpless, the fact that Mai loved Zuko more than she feared Azula, or when Ty Lee blocked her chi. The look on their faces after they had been apprehended stuck in her head. Their defiance… She couldn't let herself be bothered by their foolishness. They just couldn't realize she was the one who was going to win.<p>

"Princess Azula." One of the guards timidly asked her. "What?" she snapped at him, and he flinched. "I have bad news. Your airship was stolen. We have dispatched a hawk requesting another one, but it won't be here until tomorrow." Azula growled, and shouted at him, "Get out!" He quickly obeyed.

After he had left, and she was in the room by herself, she realized she wasn't as cool, calculating as she should have been. "I can't let them get to me. I don't need them, I don't need anyone. It's not my fault they are fools. They should have stayed by my side." After a few moments of reflection, her brain scrambling to think of why they would dare challenge her, Azula, Princess of the Greatest nation in the world, she arrived at her answer. "Zuko." She snarled.

Her new airship arrived with news. "Princess Azula," the captain bowed to her as soon as she entered the room. "We have reports that your stolen airship was spotted heading north. Unfortunately, it was lost once night fell." Azula prevented herself from bursting out and frying the man, and instead thought of what was north. "The Air Temple. The one that hangs upside down from the cliffs. Go there. Now." She ordered, sounding like herself again. He bowed and ran off to obey.

It was Zuko's fault Mai had betrayed her, and as payback she would kill him. It seemed only right. He took away her best friend, she takes away his life. Its what he deserved for making her best friends betray her.

They found the Air Temple, and sure enough there was Zuko. She was thrilled to see him as they attacked the temple, knowing that with him gone her world would be right again. She watched as he fell, calm at the thought that he was going to fall to his death. It was what she wanted, after all. She was just disappointed there wasn't more of a fight.

She had given the orders to destroy the whole temple. It wasn't important, its loss would not affect the world. And if Zuko was with the Avatar, then he might die in the chaos. Then they wouldn't have to worry about him trying to save the world. But she knew the Avatar wasn't going to die that easily. Just as she had thought, he came flying out of the ruins, on that creature of his. She threw a few fireballs at it, for good measure. It flew over her, and she sensed something behind her.

Turning, Azula saw Zuko on another air ship, and she was pleased to know there would be a fight. She knew that she was going to defeat him. He was walking right into her trap. But as they fought, she started to realize that he was holding his own, and they were equally matched. She waited for him to make one false move, and he did. He had his back to her and she took the opportunity to send a flaming punch at him.

After the explosion, she slid off the airship and she was falling, Azula briefly contemplated what would happen if she were to die. It would make it all easier, and she wouldn't have to be tormented by the faces of her 'friends' right after they betrayed her. But that's what they wanted, wasn't it? To see her die. She couldn't have that happen.

She blasted herself to the cliff, pulling out her hairclip as she did so. It was sharp, an unexpected weapon in case someone was dumb enough to get that close to her. Driving it into the cliff wall, it slowed her descent. She watched, smugly, as the Avatar and Zuko flew away, knowing that she didn't die, she didn't give him what he wanted.

* * *

><p>The next part will take place during Sozin's Comet. Please review!<p> 


End file.
